


Overly Friendly Felines

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Kitty Yunho, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Changmin has an admirer in the form of a cute little tabby cat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on December 03 of 2011

It’s there whenever he comes home- in his apartment and Changmin could kick himself for leaving the window open, even a crack. Amber eyes from the corner of the room watch him as he throws his bag down on the table, unflinching despite his hostility. Changmin digs nails into his palms, trying to breathe deeply and remember if he left any windows open this time. The kitten jumps from its spot on the couch, slinking around his legs as he walks into the bathroom to find the vent window slightly ajar from when he’d opened it to clear steam from the room after his morning shower. Changmin knows the side of the building is a steep climb and it’s a tricky entry point for such a persistent little cat. 

Changmin glares at the tabby, not for the first time, and dials Jaejoong’s number. 

‘Changmin-ah?’ Jaejoong’s voice is soft and soothing on the other line and Changmin eases the tension in his shoulders.

‘It’s here again, hyung,’ He keeps his eyes in a lock with the kitten, daring it to move. ‘The cat.’

Laughter spills from his phone and Changmin holds it further away from his ear, grimacing. ‘It’s just a cat, Changmin, get over it.’

‘I don’t understand why it won’t leave me alone. I must have put it outside again four times last week and it just sits there outside my door!’ Changmin can’t keep his exasperation outside of his voice. ‘It waits in the lobby and even though I try to open the door just the tiniest amount to slip through, it sneaks inside with me or climbs in through my windows. I’m on the twelfth floor! What does it want from me?’

‘Maybe it’s lonely and delusional enough to think you’re great company,’ Jaejoong continues to laugh at Changmin’s predicament and Changmin can imagine the mirth on his friend’s face, heavily ringed hand undoubtedly covering his mouth as he laughs.

‘I don’t even want to touch it,’ Changmin scoffs. ‘What if it has fleas? What if it’s putting them on my couch right now? What if its been on my bed?’ Changmin asks in absolute horror and knows he won’t sleep until he changes all his linen.

The kitten just tilts his head at him innocently.

‘I’m sure it’s fine, fleas don’t like humans anyway,’ Jaejoong reassures him. ‘Why don’t you keep it? It’s about time you got a pet seeing as no one in their right mind would date you,’ his friend teases.

‘I can barely feed myself, let alone a pet and anyway, it probably belongs to someone in the neighbourhood,’ Changmin sighs, sinking onto the couch and the cat slinks over to pad into his lap. He eyes the creature suspiciously. ‘I’m more of a dog person anyway,’ he flicks lightly at a soft ear. Claws sink into his thighs in a repetitive kneading motion and Changmin swears, removing the kitten from his lap and quickly opening the door to his apartment and depositing it outside. 

‘You little brat,’ Changmin scolds, turning quickly to shut the door on his unwanted guest. ‘This is why I don’t like cats.’

Jaejoong chuckles on the other end of the line and bids him goodnight.

 

Changmin returns home the following night to find his house blissfully empty and for an entire week, he’s suddenly left alone. Part of him wonders where the kitten has gone to, but Changmin figures it has found its way home. He’s at peace at last as he spreads his books over the tables and makes himself a sandwich to settle in with. It’s hard juggling studying with his job but if he wants to further himself, Changmin knows he needs the right qualifications, it’s just difficult to find the time to finish assignments. 

When he’s satisfied with his final line, Changmin shuts off his laptop and slides into bed after brushing his teeth. It’s warm in the room, humidity making the sheets stick to his naked skin and Changmin struggles to fall asleep, bothered by the heat. Hours later and he opens the window a crack to let the cool breeze roll in, clearing the stuffy room so he can finally drift off.

 

Changmin groans, legs restless and he spreads them wider, uncomfortable with the increasing heat of the room waking him from his slumber. There’s a sharp jolt of pleasure and it takes Changmin a moment to break free from the haze of exhaustion to realise something rough and wet is stroking up the underside of his cock. Ecstasy feels like an electrical pulse, ricocheting through his groin and tight behind his balls as the action continues. A slow drag under the sensitive ridge of the crown and his hips move without thought, chasing the pleasure. It takes longer for Changmin to notice the pressure on his thighs and hot air being expelled against his erection, preoccupied with the fire building on his skin. 

There’s a terrifying noise and Changmin jolts upright, seeing a flash of amber and fumbling for the lamp on his bedside table. Light floods the dim room and Changmin winces, opening his eyes to find a man staring innocently up at him from between his legs.

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ Changmin shouts, scrambling up the bed and away from the intruder, pulling the bed sheet up to cover his nudity.

The man on the bed tilts his head slowly, as though confused and Changmin gets his first good look at the intruder. It’s then he notices the pointed ears protruding from the man’s hair and a tortoise shell patterned cat’s tail peeking out from behind where the intruder kneels very much naked on the end of his bed. ‘Helping?’ the creature asks, gaze flickering hungrily back to Changmin’s crotch.

‘Is this some kind of sick joke?’ Changmin fumes, reaching out to tug harshly on the soft animal ears, surprised when they don’t fall away in his hand and the creature makes a noise of pain, hand swiping at Changmin’s stomach. Changmin hisses as sharp, pointed nails drag through his skin in the blink of an eye and he watches the man rub at the ear he pulled, face distorted in pain and anger. ‘What the hell are you?’ Changmin looks down to see little dots of red begin to form over the newly scratched lines on his abdomen.

‘Cat,’ The man answers simply and when the pain fades and the expression on his face smooths out, Changmin notices the seductive swell of the man’s lips and slanted amber eyes that remind him of the kitten he’s been victim to lately.

‘Stop fucking with me,’ Changmin growls. ‘Who are you?’

‘Yunho,’ The man answers nonchalantly, as though bored with Changmin’s line of questioning and crawls forward, hand reaching for the sheet that covers Changmin’s crotch. ‘You don’t want to finish?’

‘Get away from me,’ Changmin crawls back, hitting the headboard. He jolts when Yunho bends to lick his exposed thigh because the tongue that meets his skin feels distinctly like sandpaper. His hand snaps out to grab a fistful of hair, lifting the creature away from his skin and glaring sharply at the innocent expression on the intruder’s face. ‘What are you trying to do?’ He shouts and hopes the man doesn’t notice the way his hands shake.

‘Changmin needs to come, I’m just helping,’ The man says, wincing at Changmin’s tight grip in his hair and Changmin notes that his cat ears are twitching. ‘You left the window open, you don’t want to be my Master?’

The tone is so innocent and childlike that Changmin is dumbfounded for several long moments. ‘So you broke into my house, dressed as a cat because you’re an incredibly creepy stalker who somehow knows my name and wants to play sexual games?’ Changmin raises an eyebrow, reaching for his phone. ‘I’m calling the police.’

Yunho just blinks. ‘Not dressed as a cat, I am a cat,’ he says. ‘Your mail has your name on it. Shim Changmin is a good name, I think it is perfect for my Master,’ Yunho smiles, suddenly launching forward to brush his cheek against Changmin’s affectionately, the movement startling Changmin into dropping the phone. ‘You don’t like sex?’

A warm hand cups his softened erection through the barrier of cloth, a deep purring noise echoing in the room. Rough tongue licks at his neck, trailing up behind his ear as the hand slips beneath the cover to stroke him firmly. Changmin is too shocked to move, especially when the long patterned tail sweeps back and forth tantalisingly, peeking from the supple curves of Yunho’s small ass. Changmin could attribute it to the fact that it’s been a while since he last had sex or that this is a strange fetish he wasn’t aware he even had but all he knows is that he gets hard in no time at all. Yunho’s strokes have him panting and it frightens him. Changmin pulls hard on the man’s tail to get him to stop and suffers another dig of nails over his chest but Yunho recedes.

‘Hurts,’ Yunho whimpers, curling into a ball on Changmin’s lap.

Guilt hits Changmin hard at the thought of causing the man pain, allowing him to forget his previous hesitance. ‘Sorry,’ he apologises, reaching to rub at the base of the tail.

Changmin’s a man of science, of logic and rational explanation, so nothing quite prepares him for a close up look at what can only be a cat’s tail growing seemingly naturally from the base of Yunho’s spine. The tail twitches and curls in the air and Changmin studies where fur begins to grow at the last notch of spine, above the smooth rounded bottom that’s being presented to him in Yunho’s current position. The fur darkens as the tail lengthens, from shades of brown to white and distinctive markings in black, creating a tortoiseshell pattern. He wraps fingers around it gently, feeling the muscle and bones beneath as it curls, slipping from his hands. Changmin goes to the ears next, pushing back hair to see where the soft, felt-like ears sprout out and finding none of it to appear doctored in any way. 

If this is a hoax, it’s a very well made one.

‘What are you?’ He asks again, unable to resist petting the incredibly soft ears. Exhaustion pulls at his eyelids and Changmin allows himself to close them, if only for a moment. The seductive vibrations of what can only be classified as purring soothes him; a comforting noise in the quiet apartment and Changmin finds himself giving in.

When Changmin opens his eyes for the briefest second, it’s to see the small kitten curled up on his lap, fast asleep. Changmin lays a hand on the tiny bundle of soft fur and smiles, letting the haze of sleep overcome him.

 

The next day, the kitten is gone and Changmin writes it up as exhaustion fuelled delusion but there are scratches over his chest that are far too big for such a tiny kitten and he wonders if he somehow inflicted them himself during his sleep. His theory is always shadowed by the thought that his own nails are blunt and too short from his nervous biting habit. He leaves for work, firmly closing all the windows first and deciding that he’ll risk paying higher electricity bills this month by putting the air conditioner on instead of opening the windows again. 

 

His efforts are worthless though because when he gets home, the kitten is there, curled up on his doorstep. If it isn’t obvious it’s waiting for him, its eyes spring open as soon as he steps into the hall. It stretches lengthily and Changmin thinks it would be cute if he wasn’t still shaken up by last night. The cat meows and Changmin glares at it, sliding his key into the lock. 

‘If you think you’re coming inside, you’re mistaken,’ Changmin tells it. ‘Go home,’ he gestures to shoo the cat away, opening his door the slimmest crack to slip through before slamming it shut. 

Dinner is prepared in much the same fashion as every night and eaten in front of his books, television silent, projecting colours onto his carpet. Changmin’s brushing his teeth, tidying up his books with one hand when he notices movement across the room. It’s the kitten, pacing contritely along his fire escape and Changmin groans around his toothbrush. 

‘What do you want from me?’ He sighs, opening the window and allowing the cat to jump up and into his apartment.

It winds around his legs and Changmin wonders if he imagined the man from the night before. He bends to scratch between its ears without really thinking about it, and then walks into the bathroom to rinse away the toothpaste. The kitten jumps to the sink, lapping at the water that spills from the tap.

‘You know, if you were human, you could have a glass of water,’ Changmin tests, still unsure of what he saw the previous night. ‘And you could tell me what you want,’ Changmin adds offhandedly.

Changmin pretends not to watch the kitten as it trots happily alongside him throughout the apartment, shooting it discrete glances as he washes the dishes. The cat climbs on the kitchen counter and Changmin scolds it, picking it up and placing it back down on the floor. The kitten merely decides to climb Changmin’s body after this, claws digging into his t-shirt and scratching at his back so the small tabby can perch on his shoulder and watch. Changmin almost chuckles as he rinses a saucepan, keeping his shoulders as stiff as possible to leave the cat settled. He puts it down on the floor again when it comes time to change into his pyjamas, opening the window in his room for the kitten to make an exit. It’s still warm outside; a little balmy for comfort and there are a few clouds rolling in from the distance that suggest it’s going to be a humid summer. There are no stars, but then there rarely are in the city.

‘Off you go, kitty,’ Changmin urges. ‘Run along home.’

The kitten stares back it him, unmoving and Changmin scowls. They engage in an intense gaze, Changmin bearing down into the bright amber eyes whilst the tiny face of the kitten stares up at him, unrelenting and unreadable. Their connection breaks, but only so the kitten can leap up onto the bed, its landing silent as paws pad across the covers to settle on the corner. Changmin twitches but knows it’s a war he can’t win, especially when he’s this exhausted, and climbs in on the opposite side to sleep.

 

There’s a loud boom of thunder and Changmin wakes at the sound. He calms his breathing only to realise the kitten is softly nudging at his side. Changmin sits up a little to look at the cat but it quickly takes the opportunity to hide in the gap made by Changmin’s body. There’s another loud crack and lightning illuminates the room as rain begins to pour heavily. Changmin stands to close the window, not wanting his desk to get wet and climbs back into bed. This time, the cat insists on lying beneath him and Changmin draws up to his elbows, staring down at the cute face of the kitten. Another flash of lightning to light up the room and the light from Changmin’s lamp goes out. He reaches across to switch it off and on again to no success, quickly checking the alarm on his phone is set so that he doesn’t run late in the morning if the power stays down.

Thunder makes a deafening noise, the sky lit with flashes of lightning and suddenly the lamp blinks back on, spreading warm light into the room. Changmin looks down to see the man from the night before beneath him, in the place of the kitten.

‘What the fu-,’ Changmin’s cut off by a crack of thunder and nails sink into his biceps in a death grip. There’s so much fear in the man’s eyes and Changmin allows himself to sink a little, his weight pressing Yunho down into the mattress. ‘Yunho?’ he asks and the man finally tears his eyes away from the window to look up at Changmin.

‘Master!’ The man grins, but it fades quickly when there’s another crash of thunder and he flinches, ears tilting down.

Changmin frowns, moving to push himself off but Yunho’s legs wrap around him, creating heavy friction against his crotch and Changmin curses as he grows hard. 

It really has been far too long since Changmin got laid. 

‘I’m not your master,’ Changmin says bluntly. ‘Where do you live? Seriously are you in the next apartment or something? How long have you been stalking me?’

‘Yunho goes where his Master goes,’ The man says childishly. ‘Changmin feels like Master to Yunho.’

Changmin narrows his eyes, increasingly sceptical. ‘What the fuck are you?’

‘Cat, mostly,’ Yunho smiles and Changmin finds himself oddly charmed. He barely even notices the man’s movements distracted by the slimmest of canines that glint amongst the Yunho’s blinding grin when suddenly a hot hand circles his length, moving rhythmically. 

Changmin groans, hips shifting forward and the tip of his cock pushes uncomfortably against the intruder’s stomach. He closes his eyes as Yunho strokes faster, legs still hooked around his waist and Changmin finds his muscles shaking with the effort of keeping distance between them, giving in to the man’s touch. His next breath comes out as a shuddering exhale and he squeezes his eyes shut, feeling only the warm palm against his cock.

‘Fuck,’ Changmin swears, body instinctively pushing into the touch.

‘Yes!’ Yunho enthuses, and suddenly Changmin is being pushed onto his back, Yunho crawling atop him, large grin on his face.

‘W-Wait-‘ Changmin holds out a hand to push Yunho away but the man bypasses him, sinful mouth descending.

He hisses as a rough tongue wraps around the tip of his erection, laving indulgently at the head and it’s too much for Changmin to handle, his senses overwhelmed. Changmin looks down to witness Yunho mouthing at his cock with an expression of determination on his small face. It’d be cute if Changmin wasn’t distracted with the niggling feeling that the whole situation is weird. The stranger takes him into his mouth, his tongue softly abrasive, dragging over the sensitive underside of his length and his need to shove his dick down Yunho’s inviting throat quickly overrides all his protective instincts.

‘Yunho- fuck!’ Changmin thrusts up, hand coming to rest in the man’s hair, his palm flattening a soft, pointed ear. 

Yunho releases him with a wet sound, staring up at Changmin with a wide smile. ‘Master?’ His tail brushes against Changmin’s bare leg and sends a shiver up Changmin’s spine.

Changmin grunts, shifting on the bed. It’s been a while since he’s felt this desperate to come, throbbing with need and Yunho’s little licks to his balls only intensify the urgency. Soft lips tease with the slightest pressure around the head of his cock and Changmin thrusts in, abandoning all the niggling worries that plague him to chase his pleasure. 

‘Close,’ Changmin groans, pulsing steadily into Yunho’s mouth.

The stranger seems to take the assault well, curiously watching Changmin’s face as he tries tricks with his sandpaper tongue. It’s not overly skilful but his enthusiasm is more than enough for Changmin and he lets the man take his time exploring until the need to come is overwhelming. Changmin slips his hand from Yunho’s soft hair to grip himself tightly around the base, stroking quickly. He groans at the tight friction he needs, hand working over his cock, manipulating the familiar points that have him coming in no time. Yunho meows but Changmin ignores it, tugging faster, twisting under the crown and spilling into his hand and stomach. The air in the room is stiflingly warm as Changmin pants, stroking out the last of his orgasm and slumping back onto the sheets.

He closes his eyes, trying to regain his breath and weak to move as Yunho licks at his hand, tongue rough over his fingers and he pulls back, chuckling at the ticklish sensation. ‘Enough,’ he orders sleepily, hand coming to rest on Yunho’s back and rubbing slow circles there.

Yunho curls into his body and as Changmin’s breathing evens out and he drifts into slumber, he begins to purr.

 

Changmin wakes up in the morning to a mess on his stomach and an empty room. The kitten is gone and so are all traces of the strange man. Changmin drags himself through the motions of his morning ablutions, showering quickly before changing into his suit for work. As he rides his train to work with the rest of the morning rush it dawns on Changmin that the man with cat ears is all part of his wet dreams. Changmin’s no longer a teenager, but he’ll admit he’s a little lonely and with his heavy workload over the last year, it’s been a while since he last had sex. 

He straightens his tie before entering the office, happily dismissing the strange events of the last nights as the result of exhaustion and sexual frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

The apartment appears empty when Changmin returns home that night and he decides the solitude doesn’t make him feel slightly disappointed and lonely. He cooks for one and sits in front of the television, flicking through the channels to find something to pass the time. It isn’t until he’s done eating and changing into his comfortable clothes that he notices the patterned tail protruding from atop his bookshelf.

‘You won’t make a very good hunter, you know,’ Changmin scolds, reaching up to grasp the soft tail gently and letting it slip through his hand as it sways. 

The kitten turns, padding it’s way to the edge of the bookshelf to peer down at Changmin. Changmin would swear the cat looks a little bit downhearted and he stretches to pat it, scratching the scruff of its neck. The cat leans firmly into the touch and Changmin can’t help but smile, wishing humans were as easily placated and receptive of love. 

‘That’s no place for a kitty,’ Changmin chuckles, scooping the kitten up under its soft belly and bring it down to his chest. ‘Were you stuck?’ He asks although he’s pretty certain the cat was simply awaiting his return and watching the world go by. He’s also fairly certain the cat won’t answer back, regardless of whatever strange dreams he’s been having.

Changmin places the kitten on the floor, watching as it stretches languidly, almost toppling over in its attempts to extend itself as far as possible. He smiles until it starts clawing at his furniture, ripping into the couch fabric. ‘Bad kitty,’ he shoos and the kitten runs into his kitchen, jumping on the counter. It pays attention to Changmin’s continued scolding for all of five seconds before it notices the unwashed plate on the sink and begins eating the scraps leftover from Changmin’s dinner.

Changmin sighs as it licks the plate clean, turning as his phone begins to ring. He leaves the cat by the sink to reach for his phone, answering it quickly.

‘Changmin-ah,’ Jaejoong’s voice greets him happily. ‘How is my precious dongsaeng?’

‘This cat officially won’t leave me alone,’ Changmin’s groan echoes exaggeratedly across the line.

‘What’s it doing?’ Jaejoong chuckles and Changmin can hear pots and pans being moved about and knows his friend is cooking.

‘It’s eating my leftovers,’ Changmin watches as the kitten explores more of the dishes in the sink, closing his eyes as the kitten steps into tomato sauce on the plate and proceeds to leave little red footprints over the counter top. 

Jaejoong coughs and Changmin can tell he’s trying to stifle a laugh. ‘Well you’ll never get rid of it now. You should never feed a stray, Changmin,’ he says sagely.

Changmin groans again, catching the kitten before it can drop to the floor and smear sauce all over his carpet in the living room. He balances the phone between his ear and shoulder, holding the cat with one hand around the middle as he goes to turn on the tap. Water flows fast and the kitten squirms, claws scratching into Changmin’s arm and swiping at his jaw. Changmin grips one of the cat’s little back legs, straightening the limb and directing the soft, padded paw beneath the flow of water, washing it quickly. The cat hisses, twisting violently and he succeeds briefly in washing the other paw before it claws his neck, ripping through skin and Changmin drops it and the phone, the kitten making a dash for the open window.

‘Changmin-ah? Changmin?’ Jaejoong echoes through the phone as Changmin retrieves it from the floor.

‘Sorry, hyung,’ Changmin sighs heavily, ‘the cat keeps causing trouble.’ 

He begins the long process of cleaning up the mess of water and food decorating his counter, mopping up the excess water on the floor and noticing his t-shirt is soaked through with tiny kittens paws printed along the hem. 

‘If you’re sure it’s a stray and you really don’t want it, how about you bring it over to me?’ Jaejoong offers. ‘I’m kind of lonely and I like cats.’

Changmin snorts but he knows Jaejoong is the type to work too long hours to date anyone- just like him and he can’t deny he’s considered adopting the kitten himself for the same reasons. ‘I’ll think about it hyung. I think I scared it off tonight but if it comes back again, I’ll definitely consider it.’

 

Changmin keeps his windows firmly closed for the following week but it doesn’t stop the little kitten from stalking him, walking along the window ledges and knocking off the potted plants Changmin’s mother had bought him as a gift. The kitten is adorable and slightly clumsy and Changmin can’t pretend that he’s not worried the cat will slip from the ledge and hurt itself. As much as the cat irritates him, he finds himself opening a window to let it in, watching as it tumbles gracefully onto the carpet and immediately takes an interest in Changmin’s shoelaces. He watches as the kitten bats the loops of string back and forth, pouncing on his feet as he takes a step back and smiles a little, bending to scoop the cat up.

It’s warm and small in his hands and a part of Changmin finds it very appealing, especially the velvety ears and soft fur. The kitten stares up at him imploringly and Changmin resists pressing his nose against its small one.

‘I can’t keep you,’ He sighs, scratching behind the kitten’s ears. 

The kitten responds by swatting Changmin on the ear with a softly padded paw, aiming for the wild strands of hair that stick up from his head. 

‘Yeah, that’s not very endearing either,’ Changmin scoffs, lifting the kitten up and away from his body, cradling the small thing in his palms and raising it above his head. 

The kitten looks down at him innocently and meows. 

Changmin reminds himself that the devil comes in all shapes and guises. 

Changmin brings it back down against his chest, grabbing the cardboard box he picked up from the local supermarket earlier and lined with an old towel. He places the kitten gently in the box and carries it out of the apartment, putting it down on the passenger seat of his car.

 

The ride over is short. Changmin has long had his suspicions that Jaejoong intentionally bought his apartment close to Changmin’s. The kitten peeks up out of the box and a couple of times attempts to clamber over the high walls and into Changmin’s lap, resulting in a one handed battle as he tries to steer the car and scoop the kitten back into the box. He’s thankful when he turns into the private parking available for Jaejoong’s apartment complex, parking his shitty car alongside his friend’s glossy Audi. 

Jaejoong welcomes him at the door, practically yanking the box out of his hands and immediately fussing over the kitten. The kitten doesn’t seem to mind, allowing itself to be squashed in Jaejoong’s overly enthusiastic embrace.

‘It’s so cute, Changmin-ah,’ Jaejoong coos, pressing his cheek to the kitten’s soft fur. 

His smile is huge and Changmin knows he’s doing the right thing. Jaejoong has the time, money and affection the kitten needs. 

‘Yeah,’ Changmin agrees, surprised he feels a little bit sad at losing his daily annoyance. ‘You say that now, wait until you’re trying to teach it to use a litter box.’

‘Oh, he can just go outside, in my garden,’ Jaejoong grins. ‘I already installed a cat door. He’s such a cutie, what do you think I should name him?’

‘Yunho,’ Changmin’s not sure why he says it. Naming a cat after the man from your sex dreams probably isn’t the best idea but in his head the name has stuck.

Jaejoong scrunches up his face. ‘That’s not a name for a kitten. God, you’re so weird and staid sometimes, dongsaeng.’

Changmin shrugs and itches to hold the cat when Jaejoong snuggles it close to his chest. ‘I think it’s a good name.’

‘Maybe Yunnie,’ Jaejoong compromises, running a finger down the feline’s nose and then swiftly moving it out of reach when the cat tries to bite. ‘Or YunYun.’ Something cute.’

Changmin grimaces and reaches out to pat the small furry head. ‘I guess so, he’s your problem now.’

Jaejoong puts the cat down on the floor again, watching the kitten intently. ‘I’ll bet he wants to explore his new home- cute little thing.’

The kitten shows no sign of curiosity for his new environment, preferring to encircle Changmin’s ankles, brushing against his legs. ‘Maybe later,’ Changmin laughs, bending to stroke the kitten’s back.

Jaejoong squats down too, patting the tabby. ‘His eyes are amber- doesn’t that mean he’s a purebred?’ 

‘I don’t know, hyung,’ Changmin shrugs, standing up and reaching for his coat. ‘Cats aren’t really my thing,’ He says and is mentally bombarded with the contradicting images of the naked man with the tail and pointed ears of a cat. ‘Take good care of him,’ Changmin heads for the door and swears that when he looks back the cat is staring at him accusingly.

‘Don’t you worry, Min-ah,’ Jaejoong reassures him, holding the kitten close to his chest, unmindful of the fur beginning to rub off on his black t-shirt. ‘I’ve got a collar picked out and everything,’ Jaejoong smiles, stroking the small head of the kitten affectionately.

 

Changmin thinks it’s quiet in the apartment without the kitten around but quickly realises that’s untrue because the kitten never made much noise, meowing rarely, so Changmin finally admits that he’s really just lonely. His dreams stop and Changmin attributes it to his healthy regime morning and night but denies using the image of the man with cat features to build his desire. Without distraction, his assignments are all completed on time and university holidays are fast approaching so Changmin wonders what he’ll do with the spare time. Jaejoong sends him frequent pictures via phone of the kitten wearing its new pink collar or whatever horrible costumes his friend has decided to inflict upon his new pet. There are photos of scratching posts and soft pillowy beds Changmin suspects are supposed to look like princess castles but he’s glad that the kitten is settling in well with Jaejoong. Briefly, he considers visiting his friend for the free food and to check on the kitten but then he’s given a promotion and working back late most days.

 

The weekend finally comes around and Changmin indulges with takeout food and beer in front of the television. There’s not much on, but he settles for a movie, picking his way through a bag of popcorn and a couple of chocolates. His eyes begin to close halfway through the movie, the need for sleep pressing in behind his eyelids and he drifts off into a light doze.

He wakes to something sharp scratching frantically at his thigh, piercing the material of his pants and a strange strangled noise. Changmin sits up quickly, eyes wide as he takes in the sight of Yunho, naked but red in the face and panicking. It takes him a moment to realise the man is clawing at his neck, a thin pink collar digging in tightly against the delicate flesh and Yunho is choking. His fingers fumble quickly with the belted leather, finding the task difficult with the way the leather is stretched and contorted, Yunho flailing as he gasps desperately for air. The catch finally releases and Yunho drops heavily on top of Changmin’s lap, sucking in deep breaths and coughing a little.

Changmin’s hand rubs circles on the man’s back as air is heaved in, thin frame shaking to draw breath. ‘Are you okay? F-fuck, I can’t believe you’re real,’ Changmin’s fist clenches around the pink leather collar, the rounded silver disc that dangles from it glints up at him, reading, ‘Yunnie.’

The man just nods, kitten ears twitching and the glimpse of his face that Changmin can see from where he’s buried it in his lap is slowly returning to a healthy colour. 

‘What are you doing here?’ Changmin asks, hand reaching for the throw rug he keeps on the couch for cold nights and wrapping it around the man.

The stranger ignores the cover and simply climbs into Changmin’s lap, clinging tightly and rubbing his cheek against Changmin’s chest. ‘I came back for Master,’ Yunho says happily, his torso vibrating as a purring noise fills the room and Changmin can barely sit still beneath the strange sensation.

‘But I’m not your master,’ Changmin frowns. ‘If anyone is, it’s Jaejoong now. He’s the one who takes care of you and bought this collar,’ he holds the stretched leather band up for Yunho to see.

‘He’s fun and plays with me!’ Yunho enthuses and Changmin just nods.

‘Exactly, he’s your master,’ Changmin feels like he’s supplying answers to a five year-old.

‘Changmin smells like Master,’ Yunho presses closer, pulling the collar of Changmin’s t-shirt aside and burying his face in the skin there.

Changmin twitches when the rough tongue laves at his collarbone. He can’t help but run fingers over the reddened indent from where the leather cut into the man’s neck. ‘I’m not though- Jaejoong is,’ he reasons, wrapping the blanket tighter around the man’s lower half, not liking the way his eyes are drawn to the smooth, soft skin and the long, slim tail as it sways back and forth.

‘Silly,’ Yunho scolds Changmin, nails sinking into his chest in a kneading motion as he settles heavily against him. ‘Humans don’t get to choose- cats decide their Masters.’

Yunho says it so plainly, his body vibrating softly in a purr against Changmin’s chest, that Changmin is inclined to believe him. Still a part of him protests, ‘But-‘

‘Yunho marked Changmin,’ Yunho cuddles closer, his cheek rubbing against his shoulder. ‘Changmin is mine.’

Changmin is still in shock as Yunho begins grinding in his lap, nails shredding through his t-shirt so that the man’s rough tongue can drag up over a nipple. ‘Hey,’ Changmin protests weakly over his ruined shirt, pulling Yunho up by the hair. ‘If you want sex, why don’t you find other cats to play with?’ 

Yunho pouts but his nimble fingers are slipping the waistband of Changmin’s sweatpants down and a warm hand wraps around his length, teasing him to full hardness. ‘Other cats are not like Yunho. I’ve never met one like me,’ Yunho says, sinking to his knees on the floor between Changmin’s legs. ‘Changmin’s bigger too,’ the man grins, tongue darting out to lick a thick stripe up Changmin’s cock, ‘seems like more fun.’

Changmin shudders, hips pushing up uncontrollably and it really has been too long because he finds himself giving in, hand tangling in Yunho’s hair, right behind a soft cat ear. He moans loudly as heat flushes through his body, culminating in his groin and he guides Yunho down, firmly pushing the man’s head into his lap. Yunho takes him into his hot mouth, tongue dragging over delicate skin even without suction and Changmin cups the side of the man’s face, fingertips brushing against an ear.

He frowns, brushing back locks to examine Yunho more closely. ‘Wait- so you have two pairs of ears?’ Changmin asks, incredulous.

Yunho shrugs, ‘Human ears are bad though, I wanted to keep my cat ears too.’ The man self-consciously covers his human ears. ‘It’s not my fault they look weird,’ Yunho pouts.

‘So you don’t have to have these?’ Changmin tugs gently on the soft pointed ears, trying to hold back laughter.

‘Yunho is a hunter,’ the man says it with some pride, puffing his chest. ‘I can look like a human to hunt better.’

Changmin nods, thinking this whole thing couldn’t get any crazier and that maybe he drunk too much beer earlier. ‘And this?’ He catches the patterned tail in his hand, pulling gently down the long length.

Yunho shudders, tail swishing out of reach. ‘My balance isn’t good without it,’ he admits, looking slightly embarrassed and Changmin chuckles, petting the man’s brown hair. ‘Human mouths are good though- I can do this!’ Yunho flashes a smile, tiny canines visible before he takes the tip of Changmin’s cock into his mouth and sucks. Hard.

Changmin groans, head snapping back as Yunho takes him deeper, tongue experimenting in dips and over veins, still sucking strongly. ‘Sucking? You couldn’t- ahh- do that before?’

Yunho pulls back with a light pop and grins. ‘Nope, I could only lick,’ he demonstrates with a long lick of that amazing sandpaper tongue and Changmin has to grip the sides of the couch hard, willing back orgasm.

‘This is so wrong,’ Changmin groans, hips shifting up as he throws his head back, eyes closing. 

Nails sink into his thighs and Yunho pulls off with a slow drag of lips, letting out a soft meow that sounds more like a whimper to Changmin. Changmin opens his eyes, looking down to meet Yunho’s slanted amber eyes that glint with hurt. ‘You don’t like Yunho?’

He pouts and Changmin feels his cock twitch- knows he needs to get back into that mouth. ‘I-I don’t know you…’ Changmin reasons. ‘Why did you choose me?’

Yunho perks up a little, climbing back onto his lap, blanket forgotten and pressing him down into the couch. ‘Changmin smells good,’ Yunho answers, clawing nails softly over Changmin’s abdomen. ‘Feels good, tastes good. Yunho wants to mate and make Changmin come,’ the man grinds down against his crotch causing heat to spiral through his body, heating his skin as Yunho’s lust-filled words settle over him. ‘Changmin has nice hands when he pats Yunho- it makes Yunho happy. Changmin will make a good Master.’

Strangely, Changmin’s never been quite so turned on and it’s simply because there’s a man with cat features telling him that his touch makes him happy. Yunho’s body is wrought with tension in his lap, cock hard against Changmin’s stomach and the soft tail slinks up his inner thigh for the briefest of seconds. It’s clear the man wants him desperately and Changmin’s almost ashamed he’s opportunistic to take advantage of that but Yunho is begging Changmin to own him and his own erection is pulsing with the need to comply. He quickly sits up, bending Yunho over the edge of the couch and reaching for the lubricant he keeps in the drawer of the coffee table for lonely nights with nothing but porn to get by.

This is much, much better, Changmin thinks, admiring the smooth curve of Yunho’s ass, long tail whipping through the air. Yunho lets out a loud meow as Changmin spreads the cheeks and spits onto the small twitching hole. The man lets out another needy mewl and it triggers arousal in Changmin, the need to render Yunho mindless with pleasure so startling he has to catch his breath. Changmin’s erection is stiff, blood rushing through his body at an alarming speed and he can feel the veins along his shaft throb, precum pearling at the tip. He plunges a finger into Yunho, thrilled as the man arches low, pushing back needily and his patterned tail looping around Changmin’s lower back.

Changmin pours lubricant directly onto the hand that’s working a finger in and out of Yunho, the cool liquid dribbling down his long digits and working its way into Yunho’s body with each movement. Yunho is tight - so, so tight - and Changmin clenches his jaw, body wracked with overwhelming arousal at the thought of stretching the man wide with his cock. He’s shaking but Yunho is no better, words like, ‘Master’ and demands for more spilling from his sinful lips, his nails piercing the material of the couch repeatedly and Changmin would be pissed off if Yunho didn’t look so goddamn beautiful strung out beneath him. 

‘Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,’ Yunho begs, amber eyes flashing with something dark and untamed- something primal that Changmin fears he can’t truly understand.

He can’t resist the man’s demands, pouring slick onto the heated flesh of his arousal and pushing in, breaching the tight ring of muscle. Firm hands pull Yunho back by the hips, sinking further into the tight clutches of his body, the heat surrounding his cock seemingly boiling the blood in his veins, until it pumps hot and thick through his limbs, rushing to his groin. Changmin thrusts fast without thinking to pause and allow the man to adjust but Yunho merely claws at the couch edge, body arching low to find the angle that has him releasing a strangled meow. The sound sends chills down Changmin’s spine- it’s so raw and needy and it has Changmin twitching, undoubtedly spilling a little precum inside Yunho’s ass if the increasing warmth is anything to go by. 

Changmin watches the muscles in Yunho’s shoulders bunch and stretch as he pounds into the man at a fast pace, sweat glistening down the man’s back and Changmin can’t resist leaning down to taste the drops. The soft tail flickers between them and Changmin holds it at the base, delighting in the shiver Yunho gives in response and enjoying the soft fur where the tail meets skin. Changmin’s hips move, driving his length in and out of Yunho’s small hole as he kneads the man’s ass, fingers squeezing the fleshy cheeks. Yunho mewls loudly, pushing back harshly into Changmin’s grip, clenching down around his cock until his sac feels heavy and he’s desperate with the need to come.

Before he can, however, Yunho stretches, kicking Changmin in the chest until he falls back onto the couch cushions with a grunt. It doesn’t hurt but it’s irritating, especially when he’s so close it’s painful however, Yunho turns, climbing up his body to grind in his lap and his mind is blown away by the lithe bundle of lust that is the creature rocking in his lap. He feels Yunho grasping him, holding him firm as he eases down and he watches the way thigh muscles tense as Yunho lowers himself down, wanting to sink teeth into the thick limbs. Yunho’s tail twitches for balance and the creature’s eyes close, ears tilted back as he rides Changmin, small, sharp canines glinting and dimpling the man’s plump lower lip and Changmin’s struck by the sudden desire to bite at that pout. He leans up, hand tangling in Yunho’s hair to bring the man down for a kiss.

Yunho keeps his eyes open, wide and uncomprehending as Changmin presses lips against his, trying to coax the mouth open. He pants when Changmin pushes his tongue past teeth, sucking lightly on the curved swell of his upper lip and Yunho goes boneless in his lap, pressing against his chest.

‘What-?’ Yunho furrows his brow in confusion, pulling back, his eyes dazed.

‘Kissing,’ Changmin answers, attacking Yunho’s lips once more. ‘It’s called kissing- it’s a human thing.’

Yunho merely gives the smallest tilt of his head, eyes fluttering shut as Changmin cradles his jaw, holding him firmly as he ravishes the man’s mouth. When he pulls back Yunho’s ears are twitching, tail swishing back and forth and Changmin begins rocking up, pushing his cock deep until Yunho picks up the pace. Changmin kisses Yunho deep, taking what he wants, thrilled as the man allows himself to be so open and vulnerable, completely malleable in Changmin’s hands and overwhelmed with pleasure. It takes a few long kisses and a couple of rough ones for Changmin to show Yunho what he likes and then that rough, sandpaper tongue is in his mouth, dragging against his own as they curl. Yunho licks messily at his bottom lip, kittenish but somehow incredibly sexy and Changmin groans, eyes squeezed shut as he loses a little more of his willpower and sanity.

Sharp, delicate teeth catch on Changmin’s lower lip and he feels himself unravelling. Yunho grinds desperately in his lap, mouth latching on to everything and anything within reach and his claws dig into Changmin’s tensed shoulders as he thrusts up hard. Yunho bounces in his lap and Changmin’s sure he’s forgotten his own name, unable to think past the rush of blood in his ears, pounding at his pulse points. At some point they slip, unbalanced as their pace becomes frantic and Changmin finds himself falling, rolling off the couch and his body jarring painfully as he lands atop of Yunho on the floor. 

Yunho whines, one eye closed in a wince and Changmin draws himself up on all fours to allow Yunho some much-needed air. He lifts the man’s hips up, legs hooking around his waist for leverage and his tail gingerly swipes across the carpet, clearly stiff from the fall. Changmin grasps it at the base, massaging gently and Yunho’s eyes flutter shut, a loud purr meeting Changmin’s ears. Changmin pushes in again slowly and Yunho lets out a loud meow, clinging to his tall frame. 

‘Are you alright?’ Changmin chuckles, arms straining a little as Yunho’s weight hangs off him and his knees dig into the carpet. 

‘Mmm,’ Yunho nods, eyes dazed and Changmin can feel him clenching down on his cock experimentally, his body already writhing a fraction against Changmin. ‘W-Want to come,’ the creature says softly, hard cock jutting against Changmin’s stomach. ‘Master finish soon?’

Changmin groans, picking up pace until he’s pounding into Yunho with speed. ‘Very soon,’ he pants, hips moving quickly, sweat slicked skin pressing flush against Yunho’s.

The cradle of Yunho’s thighs holds him tightly in place, restraining his thrusts to short but deep, bodies shifting up the carpeted floor. There are burns forming on his hands and knees but Changmin couldn’t care less as fire builds deep in his belly, blood rushing to his groin and he’s straddling his orgasm, waiting for the push. Yunho bucks wildly, his tail whipping up and curling around the back of Changmin’s thigh and his pleas for climax needy mewls in his ear. Changmin squeezes his eyes shut, the sight of Yunho, ears twitching and body laid out bare beneath his is too much stimulation for him to handle. With an intensity rarely experienced in all Changmin’s previous sexual encounters, he finds his orgasm rendering him mindless, a flash of white obscuring his vision as a heady spike of pleasure jolts through his body. He spills heat into Yunho’s body, shaking from force of his climax and his skin raised in goose bumps.

Changmin’s hips continue to rock forward in rhythm through the aftershock and he’s surprised when Yunho bucks violently against him, pushing down on his cock, chasing his own pleasure. Yunho is breathless, eyes fluttering closed as orgasm takes over his body, clenching down around Changmin. Warmth splatters between them and his nails break skin over Changmin’s shoulders in angry red lines. Slim canines dig into Yunho’s plump lower lip as he whines, overwhelmed by the pleasure and intimacy, and Changmin finds the look endearing. He kisses Yunho’s flushed cheek and receives a sleepy lick in return, Changmin placing a kiss on Yunho’s chest, above the creature’s heart before he pulls out, admiring the heavy load that begins to spill out of Yunho’s loosened body and the cum decorating the man’s taut little stomach.

 

They lie together on their backs for a moment, trying to regain their breath. Changmin almost jumps when Yunho begins to purr and he turns to see Yunho licking cum from his hands, fingertips trailing in the mess on his stomach and licked clean by that rough tongue. 

‘We should shower,’ Changmin says, rolling onto his side and reaching out to gently tug on a pointed ear. 

Yunho bolts upright into a sitting position, tail straight and looking nervous. For a moment, Changmin’s scared he might run, wishing he had shut the window.   
‘Yunho wants to play more,’ the creature turns, pouting and tail slinking behind him as he crawls over Changmin’s body. ‘Don’t want to shower,’ Yunho sulks, his tongue peeking out to lick over Changmin’s ribcage, his back arched low.

Changmin can feel the man’s hard length, hot against his thigh and finds himself growing aroused again, shaking off the heavy satiation that weighs down his limbs. Yunho’s cheek rubs against his pectoral affectionately and instinctively his hand comes to rest in the man’s hair, petting it gently and playing with the soft ears buried there. When Yunho begins to lick his way down Changmin’s chest, towards his crotch, a wave of arousal pulls sharply behind his belly button, overwhelming him with pleasure. Sweat breaks out over his cooling skin, warming it once more and he bites back a moan, arm coming up to cover his eyes, saving him from the overly stimulating images of Yunho worshipping his cock. The anticipation and lust alone already have him aching for release, need mounting as Yunho’s tongue drags down the thin trail of hair below his navel, his breath hot against Changmin’s skin. 

As Yunho takes him into his mouth, wet and intensely warm, Changmin knows they’re going to be in for a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

They fuck until they’re too tired and sore to move, well into the early hours of the morning and collapse on the bed together, entangled. It’s hot but they're both too exhausted to care and Changmin falls into the deepest sleep he’s had in a long while, which is why he’s incredibly pissed when he’s awoken by a loud, persistent knocking at the door in the morning. 

He cracks open an eyelid, wincing at the sunlight that squeezes out from behind his curtains, pouring light into the room. Changmin groans, shifting upright despite the ache in his muscles. Yunho is curled around him, draped over his front and their skin stuck with sweat, growing increasingly uncomfortable as the sun begins to heat the room. The knocking continues and Changmin would think Yunho was asleep if not for the way the man’s pointed ears twitch towards the source of the noise. Claws dig into his chest when he attempts to shift out from underneath the creature, confirming his suspicions and Yunho purrs temptingly against his body. Changmin still pulls the hands from his chest, slipping off the bed to pull on his sweat pants.

‘Stay here,’ Changmin orders, closing the door behind him, ignoring Yunho’s sleepy pout.

Changmin’s not entirely surprised when he opens the door to a hysterical Jaejoong. 

‘Hyung, it’s early, go away.’

Jaejoong merely pushes past him into the apartment. ‘I can’t find Yunnie,’ there’s a hint of panic and distress that Jaejoong is trying desperately to conceal and Changmin feels a wave of guilt wash over him like ice.

‘Oh,’ Changmin says intelligently, surreptitiously pocketing the stretched pink collar from the floor before Jaejoong can notice. ‘I wouldn’t sit there,’ he guides his friend away from the couch and into an armchair.

‘I just don’t know where he’s gone, I’m so worried,’ Jaejoong puts his head in his hands before looking up at Changmin. ‘I’m so sorry, Min, I promised I’d take care of him.’

‘It’s okay, hyung,’ Changmin tentatively pats Jaejoong on the shoulder, feeling the guilt increase painfully in his stomach. ‘He’s a stray and cats like to explore their new neighbourhoods, I’m sure he’ll come home soon. I’ll get you a coffee.’

‘Really?’ Jaejoong’s expression is hopeful and it twists in Changmin’s gut like a knife, but there’s no way he can explain what’s really going on so he just smiles and nods.

Changmin heads into the tiny kitchenette of his apartment, busying himself with the kettle and finding clean mugs when Jaejoong comes up behind him. A finger traces down his shoulder and Changmin shivers. 

‘What the fuck happened to you? You’re covered in scratches,’ Jaejoong asks and then takes a closer look, tracing a bite mark and then looking back over at the couch Changmin advised him not to sit on and piecing the signs together. It doesn’t help that there’s a large wet stain on one of the cushions that Changmin is too tired to deal with any time soon. ‘Did you get laid last night?’

Changmin nods, pouring water over the instant coffee and stirring, spoon clinking loudly against the china mug. ‘Yeah.’

‘Oh my god!’ Jaejoong slaps him hard on the shoulder, jumping a little on the balls of his feet and grinning madly. ‘Who with? Where’d you meet them? Don’t tell me you actually went out?!’ Words spill from Jaejoong’s lips and Changmin is quick to shush him, a finger pressed to his lips. 

‘Oh my god, they’re still here aren’t they?’ Jaejoong gapes, eyeing Changmin’s bedroom door over his shoulder.

‘Yes, hyung, now shut up,’ Changmin sighs. 

Jaejoong just grins. ‘Is it anyone I know?’

‘No,’ Changmin lies.

‘Well it certainly looks like you had a wild night. Good for you, Min-ah,’ Jaejoong smiles, patting him on the back and pouring his coffee down the sink. ‘I’ll let you get back to it- sorry to interrupt,’ he apologises and just like that, Jaejoong disappears behind the door of his apartment.

Changmin lets out a sigh of relief, locking the door behind him and leaving his coffee to go cold on the bench top in favour of catching a few more hours sleep. Yunho is curled up on his bed, tail flickering but otherwise still and Changmin switches on the air conditioner, slipping out of his sweat pants and climbing back onto the bed. Yunho immediately presses against him, tail brushing Changmin’s bare thigh and although it’s a little uncomfortable in the summer heat, Changmin decides he doesn't mind. As his hand settles lazily on Yunho’s head, scratching softly behind the pointed cat ears, Yunho begins to purr.

 

Changmin realises they’re going to have a problem when they wake up around midday and Yunho is licking his own arm determinedly. ‘Stop that,’ Changmin pulls the man’s arm up and out of the path of that rough tongue. ‘Humans don’t clean that way, you need hot water and soap.’

Yunho frowns. ‘I don’t like water,’ he pouts and Changmin tugs him closer, their legs tangling. ‘Cat’s way is better,’ Yunho’s tongue peeks out again.

‘And how are you going to clean here?’ Changmin raises an eyebrow, squeezing the side of Yunho’s ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh.

Yunho moans, rutting a little before reaching a hand down between his cheeks and bringing the mess to his mouth, licking at his fingertips. He immediately makes a face of disgust, nose wrinkling and tongue working to digest the taste. ‘It doesn’t taste good anymore,’ Yunho pouts grumpily, eyeing the cum on his fingers with a look of betrayal.

‘Of course it doesn’t,’ Changmin chuckles, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and wiping Yunho’s hand clean. ‘You need a shower- we both do. Come on.’

Changmin drags Yunho out of the bedroom and into his tiny bathroom, opening the shower door and twisting on the hot water. At the sound of water hitting the tiles, Yunho bolts from the room, leaving Changmin alone. He sighs, turning off the water in the shower and turning on taps to run a warm bath instead. When content that the tub is full enough, Changmin lays a couple of extra towels on the vanity, wraps one around his waist and heads out of the bathroom in search of Yunho.

He finds Yunho in kitten form atop his bookshelf. 

‘Yunho, come down from there,’ Changmin scolds, reaching up to grab the kitten, only to find him just out of reach. 

The kitten stubbornly ignores him and Changmin opens the window a fraction. He knows Yunho hears him because the kitten’s ears twitch at the familiar noise. ‘If you don’t come bathe with me, you can’t stay here,’ he threatens and is subjected to the saddest kitten eyes he’s ever seen. ‘I’m serious, Yunho. Come down right now and clean or you have to leave. Maybe Jaejoong will overlook the bathing thing, but I won’t. If you’re going to be human and do human things that make you dirty, you have to bathe like humans too,’ Changmin looks at the cat sternly, hands on his hips. ‘You’re being silly, it’s only water- it won’t hurt you.’

The kitten walks to the edge of the bookcase, staring down at Changmin imploringly. Changmin reaches up to pull the kitten into his arms and almost sighs at the comfort the warm bundle of fur brings him. 

He’s only just beginning to realise how lonely he really is.

Changmin puts the kitten on the ground with some difficulty as Yunho clings to him, claws digging into skin painfully and he hisses. He glares and points at the window, stomping into the bathroom, ignoring the kitten and the way his muscles ache from over exertion. The water is perfectly warm as Changmin steps into it, sighing a little at the pleasure it gives his aching joints, eyes closing as he settles his body beneath the water. There’s a whimpered meow in the room and Changmin opens his eyes to see Yunho sitting naked on the floor beside him, head low in remorse but watching Changmin intently. Changmin reaches out a hand to pat the man’s hair and Yunho leans into his touch, edging closer to the tub.

Changmin withdraws his hand and gestures for the man to join him. ‘Come here.’

Yunho climbs up on all fours, only to slip on the edge of the tub and fall straight in. Changmin grunts as Yunho lands heavily against him, water sloshing messily over the sides of the tub and onto the tiled floor. Almost immediately Yunho begins to squirm, trying desperately to clamber out of the bath and Changmin holds him firmly, exerting strength rarely used to contain the slippery body against his own. ‘Calm down,’ he commands and Yunho hisses, water dripping from the ends of his hair and splashing everywhere as he seeks purchase. Changmin tightens his grip and winces as Yunho’s nails dig into his biceps.

‘Yunho changed mind!’ The creature cries, his tail sopping wet and standing straight behind him. ‘Don’t want to clean!’

Changmin ignores him, overpowering the man easily and quickly shoves two fingers inside Yunho’s ass. The creature goes limp in his arms, face pressed into the hollow of Changmin’s neck and mewing pathetically as he pumps fingers into the tight hole, cleaning the passage thoroughly. 

‘Yunho hates water,’ The man whines against his neck but is still for Changmin’s prying hands.

‘I know,’ Changmin soothes, rubbing the small of Yunho’s back.

He takes his time cleaning Yunho’s entrance and if he’s completely honest, it’s more for the thrill of power he feels being completely in control of the man in his lap than for actual hygienic purposes. But Yunho is so trusting, allowing him to indulge and Changmin can feel him hardening as he adds soap to his ministrations. Yunho pants against him, hips pushing down on Changmin’s searching fingers.

‘Master,’ Yunho whines. ‘More, please.’

Changmin smirks, his own erection beginning to become uncomfortable and he flips Yunho around to brace himself, bent over the side of the tub. Using soap to slick himself, Changmin pushes in slowly, sinking into the warm grip of Yunho’s body. Yunho clenches down around him but Changmin’s not ready to move yet, choosing to lather his hands with soap and run them over Yunho’s chest, flicking sharply at nipples and relishing the soft meow he gets in reward. He scrubs at Yunho’s shoulders and lower back, palms slick over biceps and under arms. Changmin thrusts a little as he lathers Yunho’s thighs beneath the water, pushing them a little wider and stroking where inner thigh meets crotch with his thumbs. Yunho’s body finally allows him to sink in that final inch.

Yunho lets out a litany of pleas, but Changmin is indulgent in rinsing him off, ignoring the way his cock is throbbing with the need to come inside Yunho’s heat. He carefully washes the base of Yunho’s tail where it’s somewhat matted with drying cum and tries not to think how wrong it is that he’s fucking something that has a tail. Yunho bucks almost violently against him, jerking in his hold and Changmin’s fingers dig into his hips as he tries to hold Yunho still. 

‘Just wait a moment,’ Changmin grunts, leaning forward to bite the edge of one of Yunho’s human ears and is rewarded with Yunho clamping down around him. ‘Behave, kitty.’

Changmin slips a hand soapy around him, pinching at a nipple and tracing over a taut belly, dipping into his belly button before reaching to cup Yunho’s erection. Yunho moans loudly, pushing back against Changmin and pressing his forehead against the cold edge of the tub. Changmin takes his first thrust as he eases the pressure of his palm on Yunho’s sac to wrap a hand around Yunho’s cock. He smirks as Yunho begins to shake, mewling desperately and begging for more. Water sloshes over the edge of the bath as Changmin fucks Yunho hard, chest pressed to Yunho’s back as he braces himself on the end of the tub, one hand working over Yunho’s cock. 

There’s a sharp tug of arousal behind his navel and Changmin rocks in faster, enthralled by the intense heat tightening around his hard length. He straightens to grasp Yunho’s hips, pulling the man back on his cock with every thrust. Yunho grapples at the edge of the tub, a hand splashing in the water and Changmin is quick to pull him up against his chest, changing the angle and causing Yunho to shout out. Changmin admires the arch of Yunho’s spine as Yunho’s head rolls back to rest on his shoulder and he leans forward to mouth at the exposed throat. Yunho’s erection feels hot and heavy in his palm and Changmin likes the needy whine he gets when he plays with the tip, thumb pressing against the dampening slit as he tugs on the length.

Changmin observes Yunho’s face as he fucks him- pretty mouth open in a silent moan, jaw sharp and a feline slant to those bright amber eyes as inky lashes flutter closed. The beauty and raw energy Yunho exudes has Changmin spellbound, watching Yunho’s face as each thrust pushes in to the hilt, nudging at the deepest limitations of Yunho’s body. A sharp, guttural moan echoes through the room, vibrating through Yunho’s chest and dancing over Changmin’s skin where they’re pressed together. The cock in his hand twitches and hot cum spills onto Changmin’s fingers, aiding the slide and Changmin tightens his grip, working Yunho through every last moment of his orgasm. Changmin feels Yunho’s body shake violently against his, the man gasping for air, a long moan echoing in the small room and Changmin embraces him securely, pulling out to rut between Yunho’s cheeks, their wet bodies making it slick and warm as he pulls Yunho even closer. Changmin almost buckles under the force of his climax, his vision spotted as he feels it rush through his body, pleasure exciting every single one of his veins until he bursts. His load falls hot and heavy between them, painting the tempting and tanned expanse of Yunho’s lower back. 

A hand scoops up soapy water, trickling it down Yunho’s back until every trace of cum is gone whilst Yunho’s purrs, tail curving to avoid the warm water. Changmin washes the fur anyway, lazily grasping the base of the tail and cleaning despite Yunho’s attempts to evade his ministrations. He stands, stepping carefully out of the tub and laying down a couple of towels to soak up the mess all over the floor. Yunho almost jumps into his arms as Changmin pulls the plug and the loud noise of the water being swallowed down the drain startles him. There’s a sharp hitch of breath as Changmin almost slips on the wet floor and his stomach is caught in his throat for a moment, but he manages to steady himself, barely holding onto the slippery Yunho in his arms.

‘Stop clinging,’ Changmin scolds without any real heat to his words and grabs a towel to wrap around Yunho who finally unhooks his legs and drops to his feet. The man almost bends backwards as he leans into the towel Changmin uses to roughly dry his torso, hands brushing down his sides. Yunho is pliant in his hands and Changmin quickly rubs at his skin with the towel, patting down legs before carefully towelling behind Yunho’s ears. He’s meticulous in catching every drop from the gentle curves of Yunho’s human ears before ensuring no water clings to the soft fur of the pointed cat ears that twitch beneath his ministrations. Yunho’s eyes are closing, a pleasurable haze settling into his limbs and a soft smile on his delectable lips. Changmin swallows down the affection that swells up in his chest, making it difficult to breath. To distract himself from the suffocating sensation that spreads to his throat, Changmin dries himself down quickly before grasping Yunho’s hand and pulling the man back into his bedroom. 

Yunho walks a wayward line to his bed and Changmin thinks he’s going to stumble for a moment before the man climbs onto the bed. His tail is swaying slowly, waterlogged fur weighing down the appendage and hindering its movements and Yunho’s balance. Changmin rushes back to grab a hand towel from the bathroom and kneels beside Yunho on the bed. A contented purr vibrates through Yunho’s chest, a loud noise in the quiet room as Changmin begins the task of towel drying the patterned tail.

‘You weren’t kidding when you said your balance is bad without your tail,’ Changmin observes, keeping his hands gentle.

Yunho rises on his hands and knees, shaking his head roughly and shaking the remaining water from his ears, twitching slightly to the side. Changmin dries him carefully, admiring the line of Yunho’s body, the small curve of Yunho’s ass as it juts into the air and Changmin’s ministrations. It strikes Changmin as more of the pose of a submissive, than a feline habit but he can’t deny it turns him on and he has to focus on calming himself down. The man rolls swiftly onto his back as soon as Changmin’s done, exposing his stomach by raising his arms above his head.

‘What are you doing?’ Changmin chuckles, trailing fingers over the toned abdomen offered to him.

Yunho makes a soft meowing noise and arches into the touch. ‘Pleasing Master,’ Yunho eyes are wide and gleaming with enthusiasm. ‘Yunho wants to be kept. Please keep Yunho, Master.’

Changmin’s cock twitches at Yunho’s words but he knows that the whole situation is insane. ‘There are rules,’ he says firmly, ‘I won’t make any promises if you can’t behave.’

Yunho just nods earnestly and Changmin pats his belly, palm brushing over the smooth skin as he recognises Yunho’s real pose of submission. ‘Yunho will be good. No more water now, right?’

Changmin ruffles the cat’s hair between his pointed ears. ‘There will be water everyday,’ he informs Yunho. ‘Bathing is a regular thing for humans. So is wearing clothes.’

Yunho looks crestfallen at the information. ‘But I didn’t even get a reward,’ the cat says petulantly, plump lower lip jutting out in protest and Changmin knows he’s dealing with a stubborn cat.

‘You didn’t enjoy the sex?’ Changmin raises an eyebrow sceptically. He’s never been with someone who behaves so much like a bitch in heat as Yunho. ‘That wasn’t rewarding?’

Yunho has the decency to blush, looking embarrassed as he avoids eye contact.

‘Okay then,’ Changmin leans over him, invading Yunho’s personal space, his breath hot against the man’s skin and gaze intense. ‘What did you want as a reward, kitty?’

Yunho bites his lip with tiny canines, his cheeks reddening before he looks at Changmin with longing. ‘I want Changmin to kiss me,’ he demands softly, avoiding Changmin’s eyes.

Changmin almost laughs but chooses to pull back instead and grab a pair of grey sweats and underwear from his drawers, pulling them on along with a plain white t-shirt. He finds a pair for Yunho in black and rolls one of the legs up until he can easily guide Yunho’s foot into the hole. ‘Okay, but you have to wear at least these unless we’re sleeping or fucking and brush your teeth twice a day too,’ Changmin smiles as Yunho whines but lifts his hips for Changmin to pull the waistband up over slim hips.

‘Painful,’ Yunho squirms, scrunching his face up and writhing beneath Changmin.

‘You mean uncomfortable,’ Changmin corrects him, smiling as Yunho behaves like a small child. ‘And you’ll get used to them.’

He sits back on the bed and Yunho rises, tail swishing behind him before the drapes his upper body over Changmin’s lap, staring up at him and reaching up. ‘Reward now,’ Yunho demands and pulls Changmin’s head down for a kiss.

Changmin decides to give in this once, even though he knows he should be the one deciding when rewards are deserved. He presses his lips against Yunho’s hard, asserting his dominance on the fleshy pout and drawing the plump lower lip between his teeth. It’s such a simple thing that Changmin’s surprised Yunho values it so much, a kiss had never before struck him as a gift, but it’s one he’s happy to provide, enjoying the power and satisfaction that comes with stealing the man’s breath. Yunho’s lips part for him easily and his tongue plunders the sweet recesses of Yunho’s mouth, swiping over the cute bow of his upper lip before delving back in. He suckles on Yunho’s rough tongue and feels the man unravel in his arms, easing into a sweet, languid kiss as the man becomes overwhelmed with exhaustion. Changmin coaxes him gently into sleep with his mouth and hands, pulling back to admire the innocent expression of Yunho’s pretty face and his red, kiss-swollen lips.

As Yunho’s breathing evens out, Changmin allows himself to fully consider the recklessness of his actions. Anxiety begins to form in his stomach and he drops his face to his hands as it sinks in. Yunho really is a fucking cat, not to mention Jaejoong’s and Changmin can barely look after himself as it is. Guilt eats at him until he has to stand- to move- and he distracts himself by cleaning up the mess they’ve made in his apartment whilst Yunho sleeps peacefully in a patch of afternoon sunlight that filters through his curtain. 

As he picks up the pieces, Changmin considers what he can possibly tell Jaejoong has happened to his kitten. 

Changmin stares at the pink collar on his kitchen table and wonders what the hell he’s gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Changmin wakes up to a purring kitten pressed to his side. The little bundle of fur tucked beneath his arm and vibrating like a miniature jackhammer. He sighs, rubbing his eyes and feeling his muscles ache as he moves to sit up. 

‘What happened to you?’ Changmin questions, gently scratching behind the kitten’s soft ears.

Yunho merely meows, rolling onto his back and exposing his soft white belly. Changmin can’t resist scratching that too, running a finger teasingly down the kitten’s middle until Yunho sleepily bats at his finger with a tiny, padded paw. 

‘I don’t really want fur on my sheets, you know?’ He teases, leaning in to press his nose against the kitten’s cheek, receiving two paws to his chin for his efforts. ‘Can’t you change back?’

The kitten smacks him in the face with more force and Changmin pulls back. It shakily rises to its feet and climbs up Changmin’s body, taking prime position on his chest where it curls up and closes its eyes. When Yunho begins to purr again, Changmin has to laugh. ‘Seriously?’ He lifts the kitten from his chest, its limbs dangling as it looks down at Changmin grumpily. ‘You can sleep then, I have to go study,’ Changmin places Yunho on the covers, holding back a groan as his body complains over his every movement.

Fuck going to the gym, Yunho forced Changmin to utilise muscles he never even knew he had.

 

Changmin spends most of his Sunday at his desk, working on his assignment. It’s nearly finished when Changmin notices the kitten peeking up from behind his computer console on the floor and has to wonder exactly how Yunho has managed to squeeze himself between the desk and the console. He gives the kitten a pointed look but makes no move to help Yunho, ignoring the small head poking up near his knee, eyes flashing from the shadows under the desk. The kitten just peers at him innocently before wiggling its way up, squeezing itself through the thin gap to spring up and gracefully jump onto Changmin’s lap. Despite himself, Changmin has to chuckle, petting the small ball of fur before leaning in to type out another few lines. 

Yunho will have none of this is seems, climbing onto the desk and over the keyboard before settling down to rest on top of Changmin’s hands. Changmin scowls at the kitten, pushing it aside to continue his assignment but then Yunho bats at the screen, stepping back over the keys and skittering lines of nonsense throughout his document. Changmin inhales deeply, praying for patience he’s never had and lifting the kitten down onto the floor. 

‘Stay there,’ Changmin scolds, ‘I’m busy right now, I don’t want to play with you.’

The tabby gives him a look of pure innocence but Changmin merely frowns, turning to remove the mess of key functions from his assignment. Claws sink into his thigh, the kitten extending himself impossibly high to appeal to Changmin. He lets out hiss of pain, brushing the kitten’s hold off and he misses the way Yunho curls up beneath his chair by his feet. 

 

A half hour later and the piercing ring of his phone cuts through Changmin’s concentration. He reaches for the phone and answers quickly, already knowing who it will be.

‘Hyung?’ Changmin asks.

‘Min-ah,’ Jaejoong sounds wearily resigned, his voice a sigh that takes too much energy to expel. ‘Have you seen Yunnie at all? I still can’t find him. What if it was too soon to install the cat door? I should have let him adjust to my place for the first few months, shouldn’t I?’

‘Hyung,’ Changmin tries his best not to stutter, unused to hearing his friend so distraught and guilt weighs heavily on his chest. It takes him a moment to think of the lie but then it’s formed and slipping from his mouth, ‘I meant to call you earlier- I’ve seen him-‘

‘You have?’ Jaejoong’s voice sounds instantly excited and hopeful and Changmin swallows hard. ‘Did you catch him? I thought he might come bother you!’

‘He did, but-‘ Changmin’s startled by the hand that’s begun wandering up his thigh from under the table, Yunho’s small face popping into view dangerously close to his crotch. ‘I’m sorry, hyung. Yunnie already has an owner- here in my apartment complex.’ It’s a half lie, but that provides no consolation for Changmin and he doubts it will soothe Jaejoong either.

Yunho smiles at him from the shadows under the desk, rubbing his cheek along his inner thigh and edging closer, his hands hugging Changmin’s knees.

‘Ahh,’ Jaejoong lets out a long sigh and Changmin’s never hated himself more. ‘I see,’ Jaejoong says quietly and Changmin can imagine his friend’s bitter smile. ‘I guess I’m not meant to have a pet. The poor owner must have been worried that whole time when I was looking after Yunnie.’

‘Y-Yeah,’ Yunho’s head pops up between his legs, cat ears twitching and Changmin can hear the swish of his tail against the top of the desk. ‘I’m sorry, hyung, it’s my fault for giving the cat to you.’

‘At least he’s safe and sound. I hope his owner treats him well,’ Jaejoong says and Changmin’s mouth drops open in a silent moan as Yunho pulls the hem of his sweat pants down and licks at his cock.

‘Mmm,’ Changmin’s murmur is non-committal but Jaejoong doesn’t notice. A rough tongue is lapping at the soft head of his cock and all Changmin can focus on is the blood rushing to his groin, heat flooding his body. 

‘Do you want to get a drink tonight, Min?’ Jaejoong’s voice sounds distant over the rush of blood in his ears, his heartbeat heavy and erratic as Yunho sucks the tip into his mouth. 

Yunho looks, well- kittenish- as his cheeks hollow, a coy naivety playing across his features as he watches Changmin’s face for a reaction. His cock swells, the girth stretching Yunho’s mouth wider and Changmin bites back a groan, trying desperately to recall his friend’s question when he realises Jaejoong is waiting for a reply. ‘S-Sure,’ Changmin manages, fingers threading in Yunho’s hair and tightening as the man swallows him further. ‘Ah,’ Yunho does a trick with his tongue, ‘What time?’

‘I’ll pick you up around eight,’ Jaejoong says.

‘Okay,’ Changmin exhales loudly, his body overloaded with arousal and he bucks up violently into Yunho’s throat. ‘If it’s any consolation hyung, I think you are the much better owner.’ Yunho splutters, choking on the length and pulling back sharply only to knock his head against the desk loudly.

‘Thanks Changmin,’ Jaejoong’s voice is warm again and Changmin feels a little less guilty as he hangs up.

Yunho is clutching the back of his head, cat ears pinned low and Changmin sighs, feeling that the man is more trouble than he’s worth sometimes. ‘Are you alright?’ He leans down to inspect the creature under his desk. 

‘Hurts,’ Yunho pouts.

Changmin softens, reaching his arms out. ‘Come here,’ he smiles and Yunho crawls out and into his lap. ‘And I thought cats were supposed to be graceful,’ he chuckles and Yunho swats at the side of his head, landing on his shoulder instead. 

Yunho’s hard cock presses against his stomach, the man leaning into his body and Changmin’s own erection is smothered by the soft flesh of Yunho’s inner thigh. ‘I am graceful, Changmin is rough,’ Yunho sulks even as his body wraps tighter around Changmin.

‘I was, I’m sorry,’ Changmin apologises, tilting Yunho’s face out of his shoulder and towards him so he can capture the pout in a kiss. Yunho turns to jelly in his lap, his weight is heavy but Changmin doesn’t mind, happy to elicit this kind of reaction in another being. His tongue slips inside Yunho’s warm mouth, licking lightly and Yunho moans against his lips. Hands wraps around slim hips, palming sharp hipbones and drawing Yunho closer so that they can frot together. Yunho’s legs straddle him firmly in the small chair, rising to rub his erection against Changmin’s abdomen, the action giving friction to Changmin’s own arousal as Yunho’s inner thigh drags against his cock deliciously, the head pressing into the pillowy flesh. Changmin groans, putting more force into the kiss and he can feel all that naked skin becoming hot beneath his palms. The long, patterned tail swishes lazily, in arching, pleasured circles and they break apart panting for air. 

‘Changmin play now?’ Yunho bounces a little in his lap, eyes still dazed from the intensity of their kiss. 

Changmin’s so hard it hurts and Yunho’s body is delightfully tempting but they’ve fucked a lot over the last two days and if Changmin’s muscles are aching, Yunho can only feel worse. ‘Aren’t you sore?’ His fingers slide down the cleft of Yunho’s pert bottom, the tail brushing softly against the back of his hand and Changmin finds the sensation oddly inviting.

‘No,’ Yunho says defiantly, moulding his chest to Changmin’s, lips less than an inch from his own. Changmin smiles, closing the minute distance to peck him on the mouth and his hand moves lower, fingertips pressing against the man’s entrance and testing. They slide in easily enough- Yunho undoubtedly still stretched from earlier- but Yunho winces, face paling as they sink in to the first knuckle. 

Changmin removes his fingers, choosing instead to cup Yunho’s bottom gently and kiss the man softly, his nose nuzzling against Yunho’s cheek. ‘Yes you are. We don’t have to have sex all the time,’ he keeps his tone light- nurturing.

‘Yunho likes sex! Changmin is big and has nice hands and makes Yunho feel so full and hot-‘ Yunho trails off excitedly, his eyes glazed with fond memories and Changmin has to laugh.

‘I’m glad. I like sex with you too but you’re sore and need to rest.’

Yunho pouts, brows furrowed angrily. ‘Changmin’s no fun!’

It’s childish and whilst he wants to laugh, Changmin knows that he shouldn’t. A part of him feels like Yunho is challenging him. ‘Turn around. Brace yourself on the desk,’ he orders, thrilled when Yunho complies.

Changmin stares at the smooth skin presented to him; Yunho’s hole small and red, a sharp contrast to the tan of his skin. His tail slinks above him, brushing against Changmin’s chest when he leans forward, manipulating the creature’s knees to rest more securely on either side of his lap. A lour purr cuts through the silence of the room and Yunho arches forward, the curve of his spine graceful and entirely too feline as he braces elbows on the desk, pushing Changmin’s laptop aside. A coy smile is flashed over his shoulder, quickly returned by Changmin with a dark smirk of his own, hands cupping and squeezing the small swell of Yunho’s ass. 

Yunho lets out a soft meow, arching lower, his cock hanging swollen and just brushing Changmin’s thigh. He jolts when Changmin takes a long lick up the cleft of his ass, drawing back to admire the skin now shining with saliva before leaning forward to do it again. 

‘Changmin!’ Yunho shouts, nails curling into the desk and leaving indents in the wood.

Changmin ignores him, lifting a leg to press more firmly against the man’s cock, and spreading him wider, licking from the taut, swollen sac and up to the last notch of Yunho’s spine, where his tail begins. Yunho squirms, hole clenching wildly and hips rutting of his own accord as Changmin provides so much teasing pleasure that it’s not nearly enough to bring any real satisfaction. His tongue moves in broader streaks, licking over the tiny pucker and outwards, sinking teeth into the fleshy cheek of Yunho’s ass and then soothing over the bite with loving licks. 

Yunho is a panting, moaning mess, his meows increasingly desperate but Changmin takes his time exploring and tasting, thumbs pressing in the spot between Yunho’s balls and hole, torturously rubbing until Yunho is leaking cum all over his pants. He teases the tip of his tongue into the molten heat of Yunho’s body, drawing out only to suck at the patch of sensitive skin above and Yunho’s claws sink viciously into his knee as the creature scrambles for purchase. Changmin chuckles, thrilled by the power Yunho gives him and takes Yunho’s hand from his leg and guides it back onto the table, rubbing hands up the man’s inner thighs, delighting in the soft skin and shaking muscles. Arousal pulses thickly through his veins and Changmin’s a little surprised at how much he’s enjoying devouring Yunho, welcoming the soft tail that curls gently around his neck, seemingly pulling him closer. 

Finally, he plunges his tongue deep, the wet organ stretching Yunho just a little but promising something more- a tantalising pleasure the creature has yet to experience. Changmin works his tongue deeper, licking at Yunho’s insides, thumbs digging in to spread the pert ass further apart. His tongue delves in again and again, leaving Yunho shaking in his lap, cock pulsing needily against Changmin’s leg and his body pushing back greedily into Changmin for more. Fingers slip in gently, testing the tight walls and easing the passage wider to allow his tongue to move easier, flicking against the warm constraints of Yunho’s core. The creature’s meows and whines increase in volume and Changmin’s briefly worries what the neighbours will think before becoming distracted with pondering just how much Yunho can take and if he should buy some toys. He smiles at the thought, brushing a hand between Yunho’s legs to cup the heavy sac, squeezing slightly, drawing them up and pressing them closer to the man’s body, whilst his tongue is buried deep, his nose tickling up the cleft, lips working over sensitive skin.

Heat spills onto Changmin’s lap, warm as it begins to seep into the fabric of his pants and Changmin smirks, continuing his ministrations. He licks up, curling his tongue inside Yunho’s body and the man almost screams, hips dropping desperately to rut against Changmin’s raised thigh, his orgasm still spilling from him with an intensity he cannot articulate. 

Changmin licks him soothingly, occasionally pushing back in for another taste and is rewarded with a twitching jolt of Yunho’s body. The tail swishes slowly, as though unsure and Changmin runs hands down the man’s thighs and hips, palms warm as they caress Yunho’s slim waist and curved spine. There are long indents in the table but Changmin chooses not to care, preoccupied with his own need to come, his cock hard and painfully neglected. Yunho’s toes still curl, nerves twitching and frazzled by the pleasure overwhelming him, nails still embedded in the desk.

‘Yunho,’ Changmin calls softly. ‘Come here, kitty. Turn around.’

Yunho shakily complies, climbing back onto Changmin’s lip and struggling to catch his breath, head buried in Changmin’s shoulder. His skin is hot and sweat sticks him to Changmin’s t-shirt but neither of them mind, Changmin’s hands automatically brushing up along Yunho’s sides, soothing the come down. 

‘Master,’ Yunho whimpers breathlessly and Changmin pulls him closer, wrapping arms tightly around the pliant body.

‘Yes, pet?’ Changmin smiles, feeling Yunho’s cat ears flicker softly, tickling against his cheek. 

‘Is that a human thing too?’ Yunho whispers, limbs still trembling.

Changmin’s laughter is rich and loud, the shaking of his chest jolting Yunho from his comfortable position. ‘Did you like it?’

‘Yes,’ Yunho answers honestly, without a hint of shame. ‘Can Master kiss Yunho now?’ He asks, arms outstretched to pull Changmin in.

Changmin buries his grin against Yunho’s sharp collarbone and becomes sidetracked, digging his teeth into the flesh of Yunho’s neck and nipping at a delicate earlobe. Eventually his erection demands his attention, and he glances between them, his cock red at the tip and so stiff, begging to be touched. ‘Isn’t that supposed to be a reward?’

Yunho’s mouth forms an O and he too looks down at Changmin’s crotch, eyes lingering hungrily over his cock. The creature begins to shift off his lap but Changmin catches him first, ‘I’ll give you one for now,’ he promises, pressing his mouth to Yunho’s. He works quickly, persistently nudging Yunho’s mouth wider, nipping and dragging his tongue along the plump lower lip. Yunho lets out a small meow, a purr building in his chest and Changmin finally slips his tongue inside. It’s a long kiss, but Changmin pulls back first, Yunho still leaning forward, chasing the kiss with eyes closed. Changmin thinks he looks beautiful, fingers tracing the curve of his cheek, down to the pink pout. 

Yunho’s eyes flutter open at the touch and then suddenly the innocence in his eyes is gone, burnt away by the spark of cheekiness in his grin. The creature’s tongue darts out, licking lustily at Changmin’s fingers before dropping to the ground between Changmin’s legs. The man makes quick work engulfing his cock with the wet heat of his mouth, sinful tongue dragging over pulsing veins. Changmin grunts, feeling himself unravel and his hand takes purchase in Yunho’s hair, petting a soft pointed ear before gripping firmly at the brown strands. 

‘Fuck,’ Changmin swears, hips jolting up as Yunho sucks with all the force he can muster, enthusiastic with his newfound ability.

Hips snap forward, Changmin practically surging off the chair but Yunho doesn’t seem to mind this time, a determined look on his face. Nails sink into Changmin’s thighs, tearing into his pants but Changmin barely feels the pain, Yunho choosing that moment to take him further down his throat, nose pressed to his stomach. He can feel Yunho’s throat constrict around him, struggling to take him past tonsils but the creature does it again and again, pulling back only to press lips all the way down to the base. The suction never stops and Changmin’s knows this is going to be over too soon. There’s a hint of a twitch to Yunho’s lips and Changmin swears the man is trying not to smirk at the affect he has on Changmin, pulling back to lave at the head, the soft flesh manipulated by the drag of his rough tongue. The tip of Yunho’s tongue dips into the small opening at the tip, searching for more of a taste and Changmin’s grip in his hair increases exponentially.

Masterfully, Yunho’s hand strokes him whilst his tongue explores his delicate skin of his balls, Changmin instinctively widening his stance. Yunho licks the heavy sac thoroughly, with the great care that Changmin has witnessed when the kitten is cleaning its fur and his sandpaper tongue provides delicious friction, pleasure buzzing through his veins. Arousal flips heavily through his belly and he feels his balls tighten, thrusting up into the tight circle of Yunho’s hand. 

Suddenly, Yunho pulls back, staring up at Changmin pleadingly. ‘Will Master please come in my mouth?’ He begs, ears perked eagerly and Changmin groans loudly, eyes rolling back in his head as the plea unravels him.

Changmin finds himself unable to speak, answering instead with a sharp pull of Yunho’s head towards his crotch, hard dick sliding easily back between those spit-slicked lips. Yunho moans as the first drops spill across his tongue, sucking him fervently and Changmin allows himself to buck forwards roughly, fucking Yunho’s mouth and edging into orgasm. Pleasure shoots through him hot and electric, coursing through his veins and culminating in an intensity Changmin’s still surprised by. His cum pulses quickly into Yunho’s eager mouth, shooting down his throat hotly, Yunho swallowing around him, his constricting throat making the pleasure more extreme. The thick load begins to spill, despite Yunho’s best efforts, dribbling down the man’s chin as he sucks and swallows, drawing out the last of Changmin’s orgasm.

Changmin pants, slumping back into the chair boneless and allows Yunho to clean him up, tongue lapping at the mess even as he becomes soft. He pats Yunho absentmindedly, still dizzy with pleasure and he closes his eyes.

‘You’re too good at that,’ Changmin says minutes later, Yunho’s tongue still chasing another drop of Changmin’s cum.

Yunho sits back on his haunches, tail flicking arrogantly and he smiles. ‘Yunho likes it. Tastes good.’

There’s still a dribble of white down Yunho’s chin and Changmin wipes at it with his thumb, Yunho sucking it clean diligently. ‘I can tell. You must be hungry for real food though, I’ll cook us something for dinner before I go out.’

‘Can Yunho come?’ 

‘You have ears and a tail; you have to stay at home like a good kitty. I won’t be out long,’ Changmin promises, ignoring his protesting muscles as he gets up from the chair, and patting Yunho on the head on his way out of the room.

Yunho pouts but he still stands and follows Changmin into the bedroom, watching Changmin change out of his stained clothes and into new ones. ‘No bath?’ he asks, eyes narrowed sceptically hovering at the door.

‘Not now,’ Changmin answers, pulling the creature into the room and helping Yunho dress. 

Yunho grins happily when he notices that Changmin has cut a hole for his tail, spinning to look behind him at his own tail poking from the seam of his new pants.

Changmin can’t help but return the smile.

 

It takes Changmin a half hour to put together a simple meat dish for the two of them. Longer to teach Yunho to use chopsticks before he gives up on forks too and lets Yunho eat with his hands. He’s messy and Changmin threatens a bath if he doesn’t eat with more restraint, reassuring Yunho for the fifth time that the food is not going to disappear.

‘Do you like it then?’ Changmin asks, taking a sip from his glass as Yunho licks oil from his fingers. 

He looks entirely like a kitten grooming and Changmin supposes that shouldn’t be surprisingly but it is- Yunho is half childlike, half impeccably graceful and it’s all too easy for Changmin to get used to the pointed ears and soft tail. 

Yunho nods, still licking carefully at his hands and Changmin reminds himself to teach Yunho to wash his hands with soap and water afterwards. Judging by the mess of spices smeared around Yunho’s mouth, he’ll have to wash his face too. ‘This is much better than what Yunho usually eats.’

‘What do you usually eat?’ Changmin asks, picking up mess from the tablecloth.

‘Whatever I find or can hunt.’

Changmin pauses for a moment, mulling over the words. Yunho looks unfazed. ‘I’ll leave you food in the kitchen for lunch when I go to work and you can have dinner with me every night. Don’t eat whatever you find, okay?’

Yunho nods, smiling happily as Changmin clears the plates.

 

When it comes time for Changmin to go out with Jaejoong, Yunho is sulking in kitten form atop his bookshelf. No amount of coaxing will bring him down and when Changmin returns home later that night, the side of his couch has been shredded. 

Changmin sighs, suspecting this is only the beginning.


End file.
